A Twisted Witch's Tale
by Ms. Romance
Summary: My Father's dead, My Mother's crazy, and my sister was taken from me a long time ago. I was almost killed by a demon and then I was saved by an angel and the angel brought me here. Magic school. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but I do own everything else in my story
1. Chapter 1

**A new story :) about Jade being a witch, it's a bit dark sorry **

* * *

Chapter 1

I was not much older than a mere child when I lost my father. I stood before the killer and watched him laughing as the blood pour from my father's veins. The shadowy figure looked at my trembling frame. I wanted him to leave me alone; he braved me a cruel smile before I felt the sting and the smell of vinegar. My mother stood in front of me keeping me safe from whatever that thing was. Eventually we figured out that my mother had been dealt a fate worse than death, growing insanity.

My sister was born 4 months after the attack, but she was born strange. Her hair was unusually light, an ice blonde color. Where on the other hand her roots and tips were stark black, her skin gleamed paler than the moon. The strangest thing of all was her startlingly purple eyes. The doctors called her 'daemon' or demon. We called her Luna because she reminded my mother of the moon.

I lived with my mom until they took us away from her. Luna put in a boarding school because she was shockingly strange, while I was thrown into a, living hell, adoption. They said 8 was the perfect age to be adopted and I was so pretty. They thought my boring black hair that rained down in a mess of frizzy waves, to be pretty? Or was it because of my stark white skin that matched a china doll? Or maybe it was my muted blue-gray eyes? Whatever the answer was I ended up being adopted two months later, by the Newman Family.

I have lived under their "supportive" environment for 4 years and I'm dying. Not literally but just enough inside to be named 'that Emo chick', I mean I have no reason to live; my sister's gone, my mother crazy, and my dad dead. I rock my feet against the wooden chair with green upholstery. I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Newman just nodding my head along.

"You are to be expelled and _will_ be removed immediately…" he says quietly. I almost miss it but looking in his eyes with a bit of worry I realize there's sadness and horrid disappointment in them. "The state and parents are worried about the school's safety with your "pranks" pulled. I tried to stop them Jade, I really tried." He says before waving the comment away and adding "I will let your mother know."

My head slowly came up from the floor "You and your wife are not my family, and you are definitely not my parents." I say an edge in my voice.

"I probably won't be home until early tomorrow." John sighs not surprised and not objecting "Don't go looking for me either _John_," I say his name almost as a reminder to the fact he is not my father. I stand up walk out of the room, slamming the door as I leave. My plan was storm out of the building, only stopping by my locker to get a picture of Luna, Mother, and I (back when my mom wasn't so crazy, which meant I was 7, and Luna was 3). This picture held more meaning to me than my own life. I was almost gone when Ashley and her drones stopped me

"Oh look-y here it's Ridiculous Jade" She spoke the insult, in such a high-pitched way, that every time I heard her voice I wanted to kill myself.

"…Oh wait her mom's the crazy one" She and her idiots laugh, making my blood boil. She can insult me, but not my family. I lunge for her, no one going to stop me for her "friends" were running away. She half squeals in delight before coughing a lot. I don't blame her I am strangling her. She grins "Honey bear now who's going to be in trouble with big old Mr. Newman?"

I laugh so hard, "I got expelled, so I can do _whatever_ I want to you, _Honey bear_" I say mocking her. Ashley finally has the decency to look scared. I feel my sharp nails piercing her throat. I lift a perfectly manicured hand to her face, leaving one of my fingers to trace out a cut on her face.

"I want to hear your screams and watch you get hurt…but I do have a moral code, so I give you the chance to apologize" I smile in the most crooked way I can.

Ashley nods, "I am like tots sorry for like…every mean like thing I have ever like, said to you!" She squealed trying to squirm free the worm she is. I release slowly from her neck and watch her body struggle to regain the air it had lost, before waltzing out the main door.

**LINE BREAK:**

I was heading down to my favorite coffee shop P_etite Tasse de Café_ or in English "Small Coffee Cup", with my head down, not even noticing death standing at my door, although my grim reaper was the Nirvana Avenue Bus, which happened to be heading my way. I didn't notice the bus was coming until I heard the terrified screams of the surrounding people, when I finally looked up I saw it. _I have to move but where? _I kept trying to think but everything around me is happening so fast, I can't even breathe.

The bus was getting closer, and I close my eyes accepting my fate. Right when the bus should have killed me, I feel the cool rush of wind. The cool wind reminded me of my dreams, the wind of magic. I was suddenly wasn't terrified because I had realized I was dreaming. When I was younger the Newman's reminded me constantly magic wasn't real. I eventually believed I truly was seeing things or I was dreaming, when bad things happened to my bullies. _And today is no different_, I thought.

I was jerked back to reality (once more) at the smell of fire and smoke. It is the distinct smell of a magical demon. The species of demons were broke down into many categories, every type having its own type of fire/smoke smell. This air was heavily tainted, it was tainted like Mrs. Newman's horrid breath, cigarettes. That's the smell of the Chronos daemon. The Chronos Daemon is a red wolf that has _very _long fangs and an eternal hungering for blood and human meat. They have a clock symbol engraved in their chest giving them the power to stop and forward time. The worst part is that they are assassins for hire, oh wait…I forgot it _does_ get worse, they have never, _ever, _failed to get a target.

I scream as he leaps at my throat "I have been looking for you! When they said you were hidden and hide to find I didn't think it would take six months…and now I'm super hungry" he grinned cruelly at me.

I shake my head giggling, "this is a dream, I know magic isn't real," I say as I grabbing him by the throat. I lift him up into the air (These demons are relatively small but extremely powerful). The demon yelps as my nails pierce his skin and I feel the drip of his white blood on my skin (It burns like...never mind…) The demon doesn't give up, his blood dripping onto my chest and stomach. He surges downward at my heart, missing and scratching my stomach. His nail get stuck under my skin and he rakes his jagged nails across my stomach and dragging them upward. The poisonous cut sweeps across my stomach and upward toward my chest. I scream in pain my skin bubbling, I drop him on top of me. Taking advantage of my weak state, he scratches at my chest more, making a deep gash. I try to push him off me with no success, "S-s-stop," I beg as he goes to make the final cut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

All of a sudden a wind rushes and the smell of lemon fills the air. The demon staggers off me I somehow find strength to stand up, although it doesn't last as I'm about to faint. I see a strong prep boy who looks to be no older than me pick my limp-ish body up. He has long brown hair with a light dust of cute freckles on his nose and cheeks, he looks at me.

"Jade you have to say Transport," He says looking at me as he starts to pump his legs faster in an effort to get away from the demon. He finally we reach an alleyway and we get in his car.

I cower from his embrace, laying in fetal position in the backseat as I hug my legs tightly, shaking my head. A short girl with short hair that's red and spiky, turns to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. I feel some of my energy return.

I flash a confused look at her and she flashes me a quick grin. I notice she had black fangs, the sign of a reverse vampire. They have the same abilities as a normal vampire but instead of needing to feed off of blood, emotions and energy, she _gives_ blood, emotions, and energy. Their veins differ from vampire veins. Vampire's hearts give out bitter blue blood in very slow beats (which makes it hard for them to function), while Reverse Vampire's hearts pump out too much red blood so once a week they have to give it to someone (vampires have to feed once a day however).

I murmur "Transport" And the car is off zooming through a worm hole and we come out on the other side. We land in front of a large stone Medieval castle. There was a sign it read '_Spellclaive, the school for Witches, Warlocks, Sirens, and the Vampire Clans' _As soon as the car stops the poison and "magic" mix causing me to faint.

* * *

**It's short sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What seems like minutes later I start to awake. I'm no longer outside the school I'm inside the school in what seems like a nurse's office. A young girl (she looked to be eight years old) was washing my cuts and bandaging them. She looked up at my sudden movement,

"Oh good you're awake" She mumbled helping me sit upright. When I get upward my stomach lurches and she hands me a bucket. I heave the little food I owned in my stomach in the bucket. I look up my face flushed red, it was so embarrassing and I was in so much pain, my chest was on fire, my stomach had a huge gash in it.

"I am so so so tired" I mumbled turning over. The young girl silently took my arm "W-w-what are you doing?" I say trying to get my arm away. The girl plunged her teeth into my arm, I felt a sudden rush of memories, her memories.

_There are two bloodlines of reverse vampires (RV). The Dare bloodline and the Rowke bloodline. Stephan Meyer was the original vampire. She was a descanted of the Meyer family, (a family of vampires) and when she turned six her parents took her first to first hunt, knowing that hungering was going to come hard causing headaches, nausea, and/or sweats. In the hunt she caught her first victim, David Dare (her sick human cousin on her mother's side). She was supposed to kill him softly as she took the last of his weak heart's blood. But when she plunged her teeth into him and she felt her fangs drip blood. Her extra red blood cells entering his bio-system and start correcting his heart. Her parents ashamed denounced her as a Row. _

_She gathered her belongs and took to the streets at six. She had at the time created a second vampire, David, as now he had too much blood. When Stephan turned six she changed her name to Stephanie Rowke and married Harold Wingmen, a normal vampire, in 1814. They became the Rowke-Wingmen's (it was shortened later for the kids) and had four kids Clara, Maureen, Denise, and Daniel Rowke. Only Clara, Maureen, and Daniel went one to have kids. David married his youngest sister Virginia in 1834 and they had 17 children, 13 of which went on to have their own kids. Which led to Marina West ended up having two daughters, Jade and Luna West, one was born an RV, the other like her father a witch..._

I shook my head and the nurse pulled her fangs out. "I can't do that again because I may end up giving you my entire being, killing Jade West," She whispered. When RVs bite you they give part of their memories while healing. They can transfer also through touch but that is only a very minimum healing process.

My eyes widened "How do you know my name?" I asked now finally taking a good look at the girl, she seemed vaguely familiar, blonde hair and purple eyes. I tried to search my memories but I was unable to grasp more than my name from my memories. The girl shook her head, quickly leaving the room as she went into a closet. She was avoiding my question and before I could call her out on it she returned with a uniform and handed it too me.

"Go to rm. 203, Mrs. Wientraub for gym." I nodded changing into the uniform that consisted of a black button down a purple blazer over it, black shorts, with a black and purple tie, and black flats. I shake my hair out loosely cringing only a few times from injury. The nurse crinkled her nose as she pinned a badge to my sweater "You're a koulèv, or part of the Snake family." She smiled.

I turned to leave "Hey Luna next time you should just start with I'm your sister and you're a witch." I smirked and walked out casually

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 I hope it's not a cliffy-hanger X3**


End file.
